What's Giving a Pen Got To Do With it?
by Red Apples Inc
Summary: I hate you, it said. Edward sighed and smiled, before listing the class notes. He stored the note in his pocket, making sure to keep it safe. She loved him, and he knew it. One-shot BxE


_**AN: **I think I'm only going to have time to write one-shots. Don't hate me. Love the one-shots! And this turned from a humor one-shot to a total Drama/Romance thing. Don't ask me how, it just happened. School is a bummer, I want summer again. And I need to write, but I never have time with all of this homework and my new Japanese class is crazy. I also am busy trying to earn 150 hours of community service, and I'm working in this club, the Sparrow Club, so my writing will be delayed on tuesdays, mondays and whenever I have some form of community work, but I will find some time to write... sooner or later. _

* * *

Her heart was in a million pieces.

Scattered throughout the whole Biology classroom laid her precious heart, shattered, shredded, stomped on and wilting. It had always been like this, ever since he made his way through the door and straight to the front seat right ahead of her. _Of course_. He just enjoyed her silence.

Bella couldn't help wondering why it didn't hurt? She could feel each piece lying limp on the cold, tiled ground, she could feel her breath slowing down and the corner of her eyes each stinging with fresh tears. But pain was unable to effect her.

It didn't bother Bella that _he_ sat right in front of her now. At least...it wasn't as bothersome as it was distracting. That is...if you counted bothersome and distracting as two completely different things.

She had spent hours trying to figure out this madness. Why had she spent hours thinking about the boy who had single handedly destroyed her pride in the first grade and each and every day broke her heart in this class period?

It _had_ to be the way his bronze hair flipped back and unusually fell forward, falling over his pale forehead and how some part of her wanted to get up in the middle of class (possibly stopping Mr. Banner from his pointless rant on the review of the cycle of nitrogen), stand in front of God himself and slowly, but surely, run her fingers through his bronze locks untill it was all combed back just the way he enjoyed. The other part of Bella wanted to throw a comb at his head, and tell him to finally comb the mess. _But you'd never do that, would you Bella?_

No, no, no. It wasn't his hair, or just how his long, pale fingers navigated through that beautiful mess. It had to be how he smiled the same old crooked grin each and everyday. And how when you looked close enough, you could see his tongue push against the roof of his mouth, as if supporting the grin that made just about anyone swoon. Or how his teeth were perfectly straight and some sharp, creating a fang-like look. She had always wanted to taunt him for that reason, call him bloodsucker or something rude, but she never had the heart to say it _out loud_.

Bella sighed. That couldn't be it. It had to be something so disgustingly simple, that it made her sick to her stomach. It wasn't his hair, his crooked-grin, his tongue or his teeth. Maybe it was the way he took her pride that one horrible day. He took it with such grace Bella was almost thankful that he was the one to have taken the thing she had depended on at such a young age. Honor was always a good thing, and the way Edward was able to present himself, with _too_ much honor, as he strode to the front of the classroom, first day and all, with an amazing paper for a first grader. She almost believed that his older brother had helped him write it.

But that was impossible. It had been his first day, and his brother, Jasper Cullen, was another hall down from Mrs. Masen's classroom.

_Oh dear god. Get a grip on yourself. That was years ago! Why can't you just let it go, drop your pen and ask him to pick it up? Today? Or any other day for that matter?! _Bella collapsed in her seat, throwing her bag onto the table top and dragging out her biology book, lab book and black pen. She dated her lab book after hanging the handle of her bag onto the back of her seat and reading the board. After listening to the flag salute and the daily announcements (Forks basketball team lost...again) she was quick to finish the warm up, and lonely enough to stare at the back of Edward Cullen's "Golden Boy" head. She looked away, blushing, and settled at staring all over the room. With her cheek resting on the palm of her hand, she absentmindedly doodled something with her pink highlighter.

When she caught sight of the doodle, she turned beat red and put in a reminder to scold herself after class. **_Mrs. Edward Cullen, Mrs. Bella Cullen._** Bella quickly tore the paper from her journal and stuffed it into her bag. Maybe she'd go back to staring at Edward Cullen; it was all she found herself doing these days.

Edward was frantically writing down something with a pencil, and obviously it was not the work they were assigned; Mr. Banner required each piece of work for his class be done in black or blue ink/ball point pens.

It had become a serious hassle for every student.

When Edward Cullen turned back to face Bella, handing her a small scrap of paper, her stomached jumped. His large, pale hands handed her the small folded piece of paper, and nothing else. His eyes would not meet hers, nor did they try at any point of their exchanges in the past.

_Bella, do you have a pen I can barrow? _The note read.

Even though some part of her hated him, she couldn't ignore the part that deeply and terrifyingly loved him. What was handing him a pencil going to do? Get her a date with Fork's Golden Boy? No. But still...

Against her better judgment, Bella reached back into her bag, watching Edward Cullen twisting in his seat with anticipation. He always had a pen with him. He was the Golden Boy, known to be prepared, clever, smart, witty, asshole-ish, charming, beautiful, prepared and rich. He brought pens to school with his initials graved on the cap! And now, here she was loaning him her cheap pen, with the words: PILOT and WASHABLE fading/printed on the side.

Like anyone who knew Edward Cullen would have expected, he gingerly snatched the pen out of her hands and silently thanked her with a slight nod of the head and of course... his grin and turned back to the front of his desk and began working.

_Jesus_, Bella thought as she shook her head and rubbed her eyes. _Stupid Edward Cullen._

Bella's chocolate eyes watched the Golden Boy's fine, crusive print flow into small sentences. Each flick of his wrist was amazing, and each and every dot to his I's was a thrilling adventure for her body. Bella had almost made a game out of watching him write, some of the rules were still in the making, but the point of the game was to see how many times he could make her stomach do a back-flip, a somersault, or simply just jump.

Nothing. Not a single part of her body was one-hundred precent sure as to why his movements made her feel amazing. She figured it was just watching him move that gave her a sense of thrill. _Is it childish_, she questioned herself.

No.

It had to be this way for any other woman at Forks High. Every girl was in love with Edward Cullen. It was most likely that half of the girls had a picture of him hidden somewhere in their clothing drawers, or by their bedside tables. It was no secret that he was the most wanted guy at Forks High. Single. Perfect. Rich. What more could one ask for?

_I bet Edward Cullen just loves that. Everyone throwing themselves at him, _Bella thought, silently scoffing to herself and rolling her eyes.

_You're jealous, Bella. Shut up and listen to the rain. Please._

Bella placed her head onto the palm of her hand and watched as rain pounded against the window. Suddenly a piece of paper caught her eye as it landed on her desk. She eyed the unknown piece of paper, before picking in up and reading it's contents. Her stomach jumped to her throat. She instantly recognized the hand writing.

_Thanks for the pen. Stuff has just been crazy and I was one day bound to forget something._

Edward Cullen was attempting conversation in the form of a note? Why? Bella sucked in a large amount of air and blushed. It was bad enough she had to give him her cheap pen and now she was going to have to write him a note. What if she spelled something wrong? Or said the wrong thing? What if Edward Cullen didn't even want his note back? How embarrassing would that be?

Bella nervously gripped her pen, skipped a line from under Edward's beautiful script and began to write.

_No I understand. Sorry if it's shitty ink, I know it's not the best but I like them. _

She skillfully crumbled the paper and, surprisingly, landed the note perfectly on Edward's desk. Bella nervously turned back to the window, awaiting for the lesson to start and for the note to appear back onto her desk. It was only moments later that the crumbled piece of paper, now being folded into a half, was returned to her. With shaking hands she opened the note and began reading.

_It's perfectly fine. I'm enjoying this..._

She replied, _En__joy what? My shitty pen or note passing, Golden Boy?_

The paper was instantly switched. And Bella's leg began to bounce. When she finally got the note, she stopped chewing her nails and delicately opened the letter. _Both. I guess. The shitty pen is almost an adventure and you are something else. And what's Golden Boy?_

_Why because I'm fully capable of carrying on a conversation about my shitty pen? Or just because? Golden Boy. Your nickname._

He replied, in his not-so perfect penmanship_, I think it's just because. Golden boy is cute by the way._

_Don't forget that Bella, _she thought as she took a gulp of air. What the hell was going on now?

* * *

Edward Cullen was fully capable of making conversation with anyone, so what made talking to Bella so difficult? Her sister, Alice, was easy to get along with, and to talk to. What was it about Bella Swan that made his palms sweat and his head nearly explode? It had to be the way she hid behind her lushes chocolate hair, shielding her magnificent blush from the world and how some part of him just wanted to stand up and brush all of her hair behind her ear so that he could enjoy the rush of blood to her cheeks. Was it so much to ask for? To just have the guts to get up and do it on one daring act.

Nah. Edward shook his head, and turned his head so he could watch Bella Swan from the corner of his eye. That couldn't be it either. It was the way her large, warm, brown eyes peeked out from under her long lashes, and how her lips, red and plump, were looking perfectly kissable today.

No! _Why because I'm fully capable of carrying on a conversation about my shitty pen? Or just because? Golden boy. Your nickname. _It just had to be everything. He couldn't hate a thing she did, including the nicknames she would and had come up for him or the heart wrenching pranks. So, he asnwered, _I think it's just because. Golden boy is cute by the way._ It's not like he could tell her over a note that he might possibly be in love with her.

_Stupid love at first sight, _he thought as he used the only thing Bella had ever given to him without an argument, her pen. It seemed that this year she was in more control over her personal space and her harsh feelings, whatever they had been there for. Completely unnecessary Edward figured, although he had never really given her a reason to be nice to him either. So it was fair.

He was glad that this year was finally peace filled. His feelings were finally able to get a grip and scratch and beat as his sore heart. Whatever he had felt for Bella Swan years before, had grown ten times greater whether it had been a small crush, or a big crush, his feelings over ran everything and he was convinced of one thing and one thing only. He was in love with Bella Swan and there was no stopping of his feelings.

When Rose had first suggested the idea, he was against it one-hundred percent, and convinced in was a phase but with every glare... something grew.

It was stupid, he thought the day his sense had finally reached him. But then maybe, just maybe, Rose had been right. Maybe, oddly enough, Bella Swan and him were meant to have beautiful children, grow old together and pull of that perfect, fairy tale shit out on the world.

Not normal.

And yet, he'd be happy.

A crumbled piece of paper flew at Edward's head, hitting him square on the neck. He grinned and turned around, bending over and not only caught a glimpse of Bella Swan's small, pale and exposed legs but also caught sight of her doodling.

_Mrs. Edward Cullen, Mrs. Bella Cullen_ encircled in hearts and drawn in pink ink. He chuckled, and sat back up once retrieving the note from under his chair. _Aren't you the charmer? _She had written.

_Why yes, does that upset you? _Edward was left with a smirk as he threw the note back.

_Why would it? _She wrote frantically, she had even forget to dot her 'i'.

_Not quite sure. It might be the: Mrs. Edward Cullen and Mrs. Bella Cullen note sitting by your feet._

Moments, after having passed the letter, Edward, with a large grin on his face, received his reply, _I hate you, _it said.

Edward sighed and smiled, before listing the class notes_, I love you too. _He stored the note in his pocket, making sure to keep it safe.

She loved him, and he knew it.

* * *

Review! Sorry it's mostly babble, but it was stuck in my head for days so I just sat down and began writing. I just did a quick skim through.


End file.
